New Mission Istanbul
by TriceNorthman
Summary: First mission as a team, and a lot of things have changed since Rome. Illya and Gaby will have to deal with new things and feelings, while working on a new mission. What will happen in Istanbul?


**Hey, there.**

 **What's this? Another The Man From U.N.C.L.E. fic? Yeah, it is.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I do not own this, but I like playing with these toys.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **New Mission. Istanbul**

 **Chapter 1**

While Solo was probably looking for a woman to drink, laugh, talk and end up having a good time with, and Waverly made sure everything was ready for the next day surveillance, Illya and Gaby stayed in their hotel suite.

Again they were a couple, but this time of newlyweds enjoying their honeymoon in Istanbul.

Illya kept listening with the headphones to the US diplomat who was staying in the room below, Marcus Renard, and the one they were investigating about his alleged involvement with a Turkish drug cartel that might be looking to do business with the Americans.

"Is there anything interesting?" Gaby interrupted him walking from the terrace. "Or is he still having fun with that prostitute?" She sat down on the opposite coach and picked up her tea from the table. "I don't know how you can stand it. I think I've had enough after five minutes of moaning and erratic breaths."

"Unfortunately, I have no choice." The Russian replied with a crooked smile. "But yes, I agree, it is boring and…embarrassing."

"You forgot to mention pathetic." She drank the rest of the tea in one gulp, putting the cup on the table and grinning at him. "You look tired, you should go to sleep for a while."

"I am working," he said pointing to the surveillance equipment.

"I can do it." Leaning towards the items she studied them carefully. "I've been training and learning a lot, and my Russian is getting better. Come on, go to bed, I will wake you up in a few hours." She waited patiently while he removed his headphones, leaving them on the table surface, and leaning against the back of the couch, watching her.

"I can't sleep yet, jet lag is affecting me more than I believed." Gaby was concerned for him, and rising from her seat, she walked to reach him. "Do you feel bad? Headaches?" Putting a hand on his forehead she took his temperature.

"I am fine, just tired."

"Yes, you will survive." She joked. "But I still think you should get some sleep. In the plane you looked tense, and besides we…" she hesitated, "we did not have much time or privacy to chat. Many things happened in Rome, and although Solo is a good friend and Waverly is trying to help, it is not the same. And my father…" Although they had been separated for eighteen years, seeing him again woke up old feelings, and losing him a second time was too much for Gaby.

"Hey…"

"I'm okay, Illya. And it was sweet of you to get back there to retrieve his body. The funeral was beautiful, and the flowers…" Kuryakin looked at her surprised, because he never wished her to know that he sent them. "The others said they were sorry, that it was a great loss to the world, but only because they already had no access to Dr. Udo Teller's knowledge. For me what you did…no one would have taken so much trouble."

"I know what it feels losing a father, and I did not wish you to go through this suffering if I could help it. I could not allow his body to stay there abandoned, so I did what I had to do."

"And I'll always be grateful for it. I will never forget." She kissed his cheek but when she was pulling away he stopped her. "Illya, no. I have to listen to that pervert and you need to rest. Go to bed."

"Understood." But he did not leave before stealing a kiss from Gaby's sweet, soft lips. "Wake me up before it gets dark."

"I already know."

Listening to Renard laughing and moaning was not exactly the fun Gaby was looking for, but her KGB agent was exhausted and needed to regain strength before being at one hundred percent. Besides, Solo would return in a few hours for the daily meeting with Waverly.

It was the first day they spent in Istanbul, and though Gaby might have accepted Solo's offer to explore the town, she preferred staying in with Illya, apologizing for being exhausted after the long trip and that she needed to rest before a night out to dinner with her 'husband'.

Tasim, cartel's leader, lived surrounded by luxury, money and dirty business hidden under legal covers. But Tasim's real weakness was beautiful women of European features, and innocent appearance.

Women like Gabriella Teller.

Illya still slept when Marcus Renard and his 'girlfriend' stopped gasping and yelling, so she turned off the listening device. It had been an interesting afternoon but fortunately was over, and she wouldn't have to keep listening to those two with their twisted sexual games.

A shower was exactly what she needed to clear her head and refresh. She was not used to the heat, and in Istanbul the atmosphere was warm and too wet for her liking.

She had just wrapped herself in the towel and was about to dry her hair when strong arms circled her waist.

"I am sorry to miss the shower." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck after. "You let me sleep too much."

"You were exhausted, and we had no time for a shower together. Solo and Waverly will be coming soon, and then we'll go out for dinner. As husband and wife, two young newlyweds on their honeymoon."

"Yes, although I would wish it was for other reasons, and not for my 'wife' can be seen, then kidnapped by a criminal organization." Gaby was about to tell him that it was part of the mission, but he was faster. "Luckily my wife will not be alone when that happens, and the tracker will let me know where you are at all times."

"That is correct," she said showing him the engagement ring he gave her in Rome, and that she tried to return after the end of that first mission, but Illya never accepted. "And don't forget that I also know how to defend myself very well."

"I am convinced of it." Gathering the necessary strength he left the bathroom so she could finish getting ready. When she reappeared she was wearing a bright pink summer dress, white sandals and her hair in a ponytail. She looked tempting, so much that Illya was barely able to control himself.

"Your turn." She told him, preparing herself a drink and going out to the terrace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We all are aware of this mission's importance, and what might mean if something goes wrong. Not only Americans would be in trouble with Renard, the rest of us we'd pay a high price if things get out of control." Alexander Waverly informed them, commander and chief of team U.N.C.L.E. "Tasim is not stupid as others who are in drugs' business, and he will know that we are investigating if we are not cautious." He continued looking at Kuryakin, reminding him with that look that he was aware of his self-control problems. "Miss Teller will take care of attracting him, and I am convinced that it won't be long before he notices her."

Gaby rolled her eyes but did not open her mouth. "But he will not send his men to kidnap her, not his style. First he will try to woo and tempt her with all kinds of luxuries such as jewelry, parties or his impressive mansion on a private beach he acquired several years ago."

"So do I have to allow him to think that he can buy me?" Asked the one who would turn the bait.

"For lack of a better word, yes." Waverly affirmed with a smile on his face, but Illya did not find it funny. "And he will try to get your attention when he learns you are a newly married woman, it will be a challenge for him. If we know something about Tasim is that his ego is the size of Turkey, and he won't take no for an answer."

"Understood." Gaby retorted.

That night Illya had barely spoken a word since they left their hotel suite, and although Gaby was dying to know what was happening, several agents would be around them listening.

"A beautiful night, and not too hot." She commented as they walked toward the restaurant. "And we are attracting attention."

"You are, men do not take their eyes away from you." He replied upset, clutching her arm tightly so she didn't separate from him. "Though I suppose this is what must happen."

Illya, with his height, blond hair and blue eyes, did not go unnoticed, and that would help even more to Tasim's spies to notice them. They would be studied and followed until the chief gave the order, or perhaps they used more subtle and organized strategies.

Solo was already seated at the table of the restaurant where Illya and Gaby would come to, with a beautiful Turkish woman of tanned skin and dark eyes.

"I have always wanted to visit America. I have heard that a woman can do as she pleases there, and with whoever she wants." Gifting a mischievous smile to the CIA agent, she flirted with him, something Napoleon was expert about. But he was barely listening to her, he had more important things to focus on.

"America is not bad, but I've discovered great pleasures in Istanbul." He winked at her and she giggled like a schoolgirl. When he looked at her again he watched Kuryakin approaching and pretended chatting with his friend.

The dinner was quiet and relaxed, at least for Gaby, while Illya just looked around them, maybe waiting for someone to attack them and kidnapping his 'wife' but nothing happened. They had just arrived and hadn't yet become the target, but it would occur soon.

"Relax and enjoy, darling, we're safe for now." Gaby joked taking his big hand in hers.

"Careful…"

"Don't worry, they're listening but…" She wanted to add that they couldn't see that gentle gesture, but saying it out loud would have been a mistake.

The harbor was lit and crowds of people walked nearby, most couples holding hands that enjoyed showing each other their love with caresses and kisses under the starlight.

"I'm not tired yet." She said pulling his hand, and they walked together for several minutes until they found a bench to sit down. "Do you want to talk now?"

Illya breathed deeply but kept looking straight ahead. "Being bait is the most dangerous thing for an agent." He said no more.

"I know."

"And yet you continue risking your life when dealing with dangerous people like Alexander Vinciguerra or Tasim."

"I know." She answered again.

Gaby took Illya's hand and squeezed it, snuggling next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you care so much for me, and I also know it's not just because we are together. It is much more. In Rome you fought to save me even knowing that I had betrayed you, and…"

"I promised I would take care of you, and I did. And I will do again now, and in all missions in which we work." He said. "But I have the feeling that Waverly does not understand the risk he places you in."

"I believe he understands very well. He is commander for a reason, Illya, and we have to risks all the time with what we do. Don't worry, I can take care of myself, and I promise you that I will when the time comes. But now," and she reached out to hiss his cheek, "I think we can forget about it and enjoy a little bit."

Napoleon and his companion left the restaurant a few minutes after Kuryakin and Teller, and followed their footsteps. She loved the attention she was getting from men, and walking holding an American man's arm made her feel special, superior to others. "Do you want us to go to your hotel?"

"It's still early, dear, there will be time for everything." He answered with a crooked smile.

Gaby remained sitting and watching people walking while Illya was leaning on the railing, looking at the ocean. It was barely visible but the sound of waves crashing helped him relax.

"Come here, darling, we are a newly married couple who is incapable of keeping their hands off each other." She said from the bench. "And I want to take advantage of you." Illya smiled still turned around, and got back to her side. "We should not argue or fight for something we can't change." And leaning towards him she kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness between them.

"Enjoy, because we've been watched." She whispered as their lips separated less than an inch. "I think we've captured the attention we wanted."

Indeed, when Illya pulled away from her he realized two men were looking at them from afar, smoking and pretending to chat, but a good spy knew it was only a trick to go unnoticed. "It is late. We must return." And taking her hand they headed back to the hotel.

Napoleon also saw the two men, but he could act normal because he wasn't a target. His companion was infatuated with him, and when he suggested to take her with him to his room, she agreed without hesitation.

As soon as Illya closed the door behind him Gaby jumped onto him, kissing him passionately and clinging to his waist so he didn't escape. The desire between them was so intense that they barely were able to control themselves, and keeping the secret increasingly became more and more difficult. Gaby thought they were betraying Napoleon because he was a friend, and she was also concerned that Waverly separated them or got rid of the team.

Illya's tie was the first thing to fell to the ground, and within seconds a succession of clothes were scattered around the room. The lights were off but the moonlight coming in through the open balcony lit enough, creating a perfect atmosphere for romance.

"Come to bed." She whispered when their lips parted.

With the Russian laying down she climbed on his waist, leaning both hands on his chest and stroking him. "I've been thinking about this all night. And in the restaurant," she murmured bending down and kissing his neck, "it was driving me insane. I wanted to get out of there and…"

"I did feel the same way." And grabbing her face to his lips, he kissed her passionately.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **:K**


End file.
